Stars will eventually Fall
by Lalu fan
Summary: Sad Lucy death fic Lalu hope you enjoy set in tarturose arc Lucy saves fairy tail yay


**Stars will eventualy fall**

 **Hey guys sorry about this crap I call a one shot message me if you want more to it RR plz I loves um and hope you like if you don't feel free to tear into me I don't mind I just wanted to write a death fic so bad its sad like the story haha not funny**

 **Laxus POV**

As I walked into the guild after a hard Sclass mission I felt like something there was off but the guild was as happy as ever laughing and rejoycing. But there wasn't a certin blond Celestial wizard there to enjoy the fun and brighten the room. I was just about to ask Mira were the blond was when Mira came over to my convenience.

"Hi Laxus how are you how was your mission would you like anything?" She asked politely. "Yeah um can I get a beer, and Mira is it just me or do you get that feeling that somethings off or not right with the world?" He asked incredulously. "Yeah coming right up and I have been having that feeling lately I got it right after Lucy left on her special mission master assigned her." She said furrowing her brow.

Laxus and Lucy had recently become friends after he rejoined fairy tail she was one of the first to welcome him back home just after his grandpa. She was the light in his dark hour of thinking no one wanted him in fairy tail anymore but she just insisted on him being more than welcome there and that he always had a friend in her. His feelings for her were unparalled to anyone else in the guild maybe except for the thunder legion and his grandpa but he definitly liked her like liked liked her.

"Oh I hope Lucy is ok." He said looking slightly worried. "Don't worry Laxus, Lucy is one of the strongest people I know she will be fine." She said happily and went on her way.

Something still just didn't sit right with him, he then decided to confess his feelings for her when she got back, he hopped it was soon.

Little did he know that he was to late.

 **Erza's POV**

I havent heard from Lucy in a while and she was supposted to be back already. Ithink I will go get Natsu and Gray and go see if Lucy is back they would want to see her too.

"NATSU, GRAY" I bellowed and both boys paled and went to hug each other. "Come on we are going to go check and see if Lucy is ok and is she is back yet" she said in a carring tone only ment for the person she though as a sister to her one Lucy Heartfellia.

"Oh ok Erza we're coming" Natsu shouted and raced after Erza to Lucy's appartment on Strawberry street with Gray hot on his heals.

 **Lucy's POV**

It had been a tough battle against the tarturos demons but she had won for fairy tail, for her family, and for the on she loved Laxus.

It is such a shame she won't go home and live on with fairy tail but she new that her family would live on for her as she started to glow a bright shinning gold yellow blinding light as she screamed out her final spell to end the encrouching darkness that was threatining fairy tail "ULTIMATE CELESTIAL SPELL :ULTIMATE SACRIFICE EXPLODING STAR DESTUCTION" Six giant magic circles shapped as stars surronded Tartorus' guild hall and a brilliant yellow explosion surged upwards towards the heavens so high it seamed to touch the stars it's self.

After the explosion died down all the demons are dead the book of E.N.D. is destroyed and Lucy's charred Body starts to glow and fade away into pink star dust that travels all the way back to fairy tail and makes the guild mark then explodeds into a thousand tiny little shimmers of light and every fairy tail member that saw the light swor they heard Lucy say she loved each and evry one of them and that she would watch over each and every one of them.

"Good Bye Fairy Tail I love you sooo so much live on without me and remember that I will always look after each and every one of you" she said softly as she fadded away into the after life.

 **First Master's Pov**

I cried as one of my precious fairies's left a broken family that she tried so hard to fix with her bright smiles and loveable personallity.

But in all reality she was one of the most broken fairy's of them all with expiriancing enough heartbreak to break the strongest of the strong.

The light of Fairy Tail has shined its last loving and dieing light on her family back home so I cried hard for such a strong fiary that has fallen from the heavens.

 **Natsu's POV**

That weird light felt so warm and comforting like the warmth of the love Lucy always shows Fairy Tail I hpe she is back, I miss my best friend besides Happy of course Lucy has been gone for two mounths now she should be back by now her mission was only for a mounth and a couple weeks tops wounder how she is.

 **Master's POV**

AS soon as I saw that light in the guild hall I felt a giant magical pressure seem to disapper with it and it felt way to much like Lucy's magical pressence and he feared the worst when she had not returned to the guild on time.

But now it seemed to almost hit him that she was gone but he was holding out that she was still out there somewhere waiting for Fairy Tail to come and find her but some how in the back of his head he new that she was gone and he couldn't accept that not his favorite child not the light of faity tail not Lucy.

 **Gray's POV**

When we got to Luce's appartment it just felt so empty with her smilling face not there they searched everywhere but she wasn't there and that's when Erza spotted the glimmer of gold and silver on her desk pilled high with letters and her novel that looked finished for some reason.

As Erza went over to the desk she found a letter insructiong us to go back to the guild and take all the lettes addressed to the people and give them out and read the letter addressed to fairy tail out loud but not to do it befor they got to the guild.

So we left and headed to the guild to pass out the letters and read our letters.

 **Erza's POV**

Why would Lucy leave her keys at home something doesn't sit right with all of this somethings wrong I thought while we aproched the guild again.

When a defening roar was heard and it seemed as all of time stoped when we reached the guild doors WAS THAT THE CELESTIAL SPIRT KING AND ALL TWELVE ZODIAC'S ALONG WITH LUCY'S SILVER KEYS they are standing right out side of the guild all have tears streaming down there face's looking down at the ground.

Then a pit settled in the bottom of my stumach and I ran towards them fearing the worst for Lucy.

 **Spirt King's POV**

It is a sad time for a lot of spirits in the spirit world because the most kind carring and talented celestial wizard has just passed on she was a beautiful bright star amoung stars in the spirit worl amoung all spirits and now eventually like all stars in the sky she has fallen for the safety of her friends.

As tears sreamed down my face like a river of stars I boomed " FAIRY TAIL I AM TRULY SORRY HAVING TO RELAY THIS MESSAGE TO YOU BUT AS THE RULER OF THE CELESTIAL WORLD IT IS MY JOB TO TELL SUCH AN AMAZING GUILD WHEN ONE OF THE BRIGHTEST STARS HAS FALLEN FROM THE HAVEAN YOUR VERY OWN LUCY HEARFILLIA WILL NOT BE COMING HOME TO YOU THIS TIME SHE HAS FALLEN FOR YOUR SAFETY SO DON'T LET HER LIFE BE IN VAIN AND LIVE FOR HER SO SHE CAN LIVE HER ONLY DREAM TO THE FULLEST THROUGH YOU" and with that all the spirits that came raised our hands to show Fairy tail there famous sign and we all fadded back to the celestial world to moarn our loss.

 **Erza's POV**

"no No NO NOOOO" I screamed as I burst into tears as it all set in that my best friend my sister was gone forever because she wanted to protect us and she did she always looked after us befor her self why couldn't she just this once have looked after herself first why I thought while sobbing uncontrollably on the floor.

Then I remembered the letters and I got up and started to hand them all out there were ones to Natsu, my self, Gray, Mira, Laxus, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Master, Happy, Carla, and Cana and one for each of her celestial spirits and the spirit king.

Then there was the one to fairy tail that I was told to read.

 **No Body's POV**

The Letter To Fairy Tail

 _TO ALL MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY AT FAIRY TAIL_

 _Hello every one if you got this im sorry to say but im gone_

 _Im sorry so so sorryt that I left you all_

 _Because I love you all so much and I didn't want to leave_

 _But Fairy Tails safety was on the line so I would gladly die for you guys_

 _Fairy Tail helped me though thick and thin and I tried my hardest to help Fairy Tail_

 _And trust me whatever killed me I made sure to kill as well so don't worry_

 _I don't want to see you cry fairy tail_

 _Not over my insignifigant life_

 _Don't crie for me_

 _Live for me_

 _And_

 _Remember everyone_

 _I LOVE you all and I will watch over you_

 _So stay safe and out of trouble please don't destroy anything in my absence_

 _I will always love you fairy tail and I will always watch over you so live and good bye or see you later BYE_

 _And Laxus know I always Loved you sorry I didn't come back and show it to you with a kiss love you bye_

 **SO tell me if you hated it loved it whatever I will update my other storys soon though bye guys Lalu Fan put Peace**


End file.
